Somewhere Close to You
by Last Fighting Dreamer
Summary: After the war, Sphintus takes his boyfriend to meet his family. Will everything really turn out alright? (SphinTitus)


**WARNINGS: **Spoilers up to the end of the Magnoshtadt arc and _Magi: The Kingdom of Magic_ finale.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own Titus or any other _Magi_ characters present in this story.

**Summary: **After the war, Sphintus takes his boyfriend to meet his family. Will everything really turn out alright?

* * *

**Somewhere Close to You**

* * *

"I can't do this."

"C'mon," the other sighed, putting a hand on his hip "It's no big deal."

"It is!" the blond stared at the door, nervous "It really is."

Before the taller could say anything, the little girl beside them grabbed Titus's hand "It's ok, Titus! I'm sure they'll love you!"

The magi blinked, looking down at her before smiling "Thank you, Marga," he tightened the grip on her hand "They will certainly love you more, though."

The brunette shook her head negatively, a faint blush on her face as Sphintus couldn't help but smile at the scene. He looked at the blond, quietly asking for permission, to which Titus only nodded.

The white-haired man proceeded to open the door, stepping inside ahead of them. He took a few seconds to appreciate the view of the home he had missed so much before breathing deeply "Mom!" he called "I'm home!"

Soon they could hear hurried steps coming from inside, and a woman appeared. She was almost the same height as her son, white hair held up in a pony tail and slightly darker skin. She had a very feminine figure and a smile from ear to ear.

"Sphintus, you're back!"

The woman hugged the man in front of her tightly, not believing her eyes as she let go "I missed you so much."

Sphintus couldn't hold back his smile "I missed you too, mom."

"And," she approached the other two who had just been watching the scene "May I know who these lovely ladies are?"

Marga held back a laugh as Titus blinked, blushing faintly "U-um…"

"Mom," the healer cut his mother off, standing between the three hurriedly "These are Titus and Marga," he explained "And… Titus isn't a girl, mom."

"Oh, my!" she brought her hands to cover her mouth, surprised "I apologize, dear! You just look so pretty!"

The blond's blush deepened slightly "T-thank you!" he smiled, a little flustered "I am Titus Alexius. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Marga!" the girl followed excitedly "Nice to meet you!"

"So polite," the woman chuckled "My name's Lia, it's so nice to meet Sphintus's friends!"

"Oh," the white-haired man scratched his neck, nervous "About that, mom..."

"Let's keep the talk for later," she smiled "I'll make some tea for you, please make yourselves at home."

Once she was gone, Sphintus turned to the others with a forced smile on his face "I'm sorry about that, Titus."

"It's fine," he replied, getting closer "She's very nice."

"I think so too," Marga agreed, nodding her head "She called me lovely _and _a lady!"

The blond turned his head to the side, confused "But you are a lovely lady."

"Thanks!" she smiled "But I don't think I'm very ladylike."

"And I am?" the other murmured sarcastically.

Marga let go of his hand to step in front of the magi, analyzing him from head to toe.

"Yes!" she came to a conclusion "I think so."

The healer burst out laughing, receiving a glare from his boyfriend.

"I'm not ladylike," he affirmed, serious.

"Sure you're not," Sphintus replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Hmpf," the blond narrowed his eyes and brought a hand to his hip as he always did when he got offended "What happened to your apology just now?"

The other shrugged "I apologized for my mom confusing you for a girl, not for calling you ladylike."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"I don't think so," the girl was the one to speak "Boys can be ladylike too."

"Exactly."

"I..." Titus paused, blinking "I don't get it."

"My, my..." Lia walked back in the room, a tray on her hands "You're all so energetic! Let's relax and have some tea, shall we?"

They all sat down and started making small talk in an attempt to get to know each other better. Lia would ask about the two foreigners and Magnoshtadt, how they got to meet and how she had been worried sick when she heard about the war.

"I'm glad you're all ok, though," she sighed in relief "Let's talk about happy things instead."

"Mom," Sphintus started, swallowing dryly "I have something to tell you."

The woman blinked, not used to see her son speaking so seriously "What is it, dear?"

The white-haired man looked at the blond sitting in front of him. He was clearly anxious, his legs trembling and hands immobile on his lap, staring back at him.

"The reason I brought Titus and Marga with me..." he continued, turning to his mother "Titus and I... We're dating."

"T-that is!" the other jumped in, waving his hands frantically "If that's ok with you, Lia-san!"

"Please, Titus," the woman chuckled "Lia is fine."

He gulped "Lia."

She smiled "You don't have to worry about it. As long as Sphintus is happy, I'm satisfied," she brought her hand to her son's shoulder "If anything, I'm relieved to know he found such a lovely man."

Titus blushed, slightly happy that she would still call him lovely after finding out he was a man.

Marga, who had been quiet until then, grabbed his hand "Told you they'd love you!"

* * *

"I'm sleepy," the little girl whined, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Don't worry," the blond replied from behind her as he unbraided her hair "We'll sleep soon."

Sphintus yawned from the other side of the room, turning to the others who were sitting on his bed "So, what do you think of town?"

"It's very beautiful!" Marga was the first to speak "Everyone's so friendly!"

The magi smiled "I like it too. It's very lively."

The white-haired man sighed in satisfaction "That's good to hear."

"There," Titus finished unbraiding the child's hair "All done."

"Thanks, Titus!" she cheered, sitting in front of him with a smile.

"Hey, you two..." Sphintus started, sitting on the edge of the bed "Is that some kind of routine?"

"Yes!" Marga nodded excitedly "Titus always unbraids my hair before sleeping! And then he reads me something until we fall asleep!"

"That's..." the healer blinked "Pretty adorable of you, Titus."

Said man frowned, turning to him with a scowl "Don't call me adorable."

The other shrugged "You are, though."

"I'm not!" he clenched his fists, leaning closer.

"You are."

"You're supposed to call girls adorable!" he raised his voice "I'm not a girl!"

Sphintus smirked, crossing his legs "Everyone thinks you're a girl at first."

"Tch!" the blond folded his arms, turning away "Maybe you should date a girl instead."

"H-hey!" the white-haired man's eyes widened, taken aback "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I bet you thought I was a girl when we first met too!"

"..."

"..."

"W-well..."

"I knew it!" the magi got up, glaring at him "Even you mistook me for a girl!"

Sphintus got up as well, gesturing with his arms in an alarmed way "Why does it matter?!"

Titus gritted his teeth and before he could reply, the little girl pulled on his clothes, which made him turn his attention towards her.

"Sphintus complimented you," she frowned, looking up at him "Is that such a bad thing?"

The blond's expression soon softened as he stared at her "Marga..."

"You know," she smiled "I also think you are adorable. But!" the girl turned to the taller man "I think Sphintus is adorable too!"

"You..." said man blinked in surprise "You do?"

Upon seeing his boyfriend's reaction, Titus couldn't help but chuckle "I see," he kneeled down to plant a kiss on the child's forehead "I'm sorry you had to see this. And thank you."

Behind him, the magician coughed, staring at the magi.

The blond blinked, getting up "What?"

The other simply arched an eyebrow at him "Well?"

Titus breathed in deeply, looking him in the eyes "Sphintus."

"Yes?"

"I..." he started in a serious tone, only to suddenly turn away from the man "I think we should sleep."

"It's alright, I accept your-" he cut himself off, blinking in confusion "Wait, what?!"

"I'm tired, and so is Marga," the blond replied simply, still looking away.

The white-haired man stepped closer, flustered "What about my apology?!"

"Oh," Titus eyed him from the corner of his eye, a small smirk on his lips "Don't worry, I forgive you."

The magician couldn't believe his ears "Did you hear anything of what Marga just said?"

"You can understand her?" the blond turned to him, feigning surprise "Didn't think you were this evolved."

A vein popped up on Sphintus's head "You little...!"

Titus chuckled, suddenly closing the distance between them, standing on his toes.

"This..." he proceeded to pull the other close, kissing his cheek.

"... Is your apology."

The healer blinked, blushing slightly "Y-you..."

"Ah!" Marga cheered, clapping her hands together "He kissed you!"

"Marga," Titus turned to her as if nothing had happened "Are you ready to sleep?"

The girl nodded "Can I sleep between you two?"

"But of course."

"Where else would you?" the white-haired man spoke up, recovered from the surprise.

"Thank you!" she said excitedly, shifting on the bed until she was lying in the middle of it.

The magi proceeded to take off his signature earring as his boyfriend turned the lights off, both settling down on each side of the girl's body.

Titus reached out for the blanket, covering both himself and the child "I'm sorry I didn't bring any books with me, Marga."

"It's ok," she yawned "I'm really tired today."

"We can look for books around town tomorrow," Sphintus offered, his arms under his head "If you want."

"I do!" the girl smiled "Thank you so much, Sphintus!"

He chuckled "No problem."

Titus turned on his side, facing the brunette "It's settled then."

Marga turned to him "Thank you!"

The blond closed his eyes and pulled her close in an embrace "You're welcome."

She yawned, tired "Goodnight, Titus. Goodnight, Sphintus."

"Goodnight, Marga."

"Goodnight."

Soon the two could hear her calm and steady breathing, proof that she had fallen asleep.

"She sleeps pretty easily."

"Doesn't she?" the blond smiled "She never has nightmares, and rarely wakes up in the middle of the night either."

Sphintus looked at him "That's quite surprising, considering what she's gone through."

"She's really strong," Titus opened up his eyes "I feel like I'm the child when I'm around her."

"Heh," the other smiled "You totally act like you're her parent though."

"Heh?" the magi frowned, staring at him "Why do you say that?"

"The way you treat her," he answered as if it were obvious.

"Is that a bad thing?" he questioned, slightly concerned.

The healer blinked "Not at all. You take care of her and you two love each other," he paused "It's as simple as that."

"I... see."

"You know," the white-haired man stared at the ceiling "You're pretty much a family."

"A... family?" Titus blinked in confusion, staring at the girl in his arms "Me and Marga are a family?"

"Yeah," he nodded "I mean-" Sphintus turned to the blond, eyes widening as he sat up abruptly "W-why are you-?"

"To think that even someone like me would be able to have a family..." the magi closed his eyes, tears falling on the pillow as he snuggled the girl closer "I'm so happy..."

"Titus..." the man's expression softened as he watched the scene, moving until he was hovering over the other.

The blond breathed deeply, opening his eyes slowly "I'm sorry, I-"

Suddenly Sphintus closed the distance between them, cutting the magi off with a simple, chaste kiss.

Even though surprised, Titus replied to the kiss immediately, enjoying the feeling of such warmth from the other man.

The healer broke it after a few seconds, moving away from his boyfriend "I really do love you."

"Idiot," the magi said, still smiling "You're going to wake Marga up."

He chuckled in response as quietly as he could "She'd probably be happy to see us kissing."

"True," the other nodded slightly "But we shouldn't disturb her."

"Alright, sorry," he proceeded to kiss the blond's forehead "I couldn't help myself."

"You're doing it again," Titus blushed faintly, staring at him "Go to sleep."

Sphintus smiled "Yeah," he moved from his position until he was lying back down "Goodnight, Titus."

The blond shifted, turning to look at him "Sphintus."

"Yeah?"

"Let's be a family together."

The magician's eyes widened as he blinked, blushing "D-do you realize what you're saying?"

"I'm saying," he paused, staring at the other intensely "That I want to take care of you. And that I love you."

Sphintus's blush deepened as he bit his lip, trying to hold the tears in.

"Yeah," he smiled brightly "Let's be a family."

* * *

**A/N:** This is a drabble I wrote months ago, because I simply adore this pairing. It makes me a little mad how there isn't much stuff of them out there, so I decided to post it here. This is my first _Magi_ story and I'm not sure if I got their characters well, but seriously I wrote this all during Chemistry class, I won't be too hard on myself here.

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed not paying attention in class- I mean, writing it!


End file.
